<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beauty by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720438">beauty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, but not u char i am not sorry at all, i also was not going to force anyone to beta this so uh, its like kinda fluffy porn i swear, to all my friends who like JUST followed my ao3 i am so sorry gkNGKDJGNDSK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa caught his waist, wrapping his arms around it loosely.<br/>Hajime grunted in mild frustration. Oikawa <i>was</i> always so clingy. Just one of the tiny hurdles of dating him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Hajime didn’t know about Oikawa’s clinginess, either. He’d always been a bit needy, even in their younger days.</p>
<p>“We can make it fast,” Oikawa protested quickly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy valentines day! i sinned</p>
<p>uHh this is the first time im posting smut here so im nervous fkjnsdk<br/>if i lose the respect of any of my friends who have followed me here, yknow what fair</p>
<p>this isnt my first time writing smut but i rlly liked this one whoops<br/>i'll get back to relationship thing soon i was very distracted in finishing this gkJNDKJN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime was only half awake when he could feel the body pressing itself against his back.</p>
<p>Oikawa nuzzled his face into the back of Hajime’s neck, heavy breathing of deep sleep warming Hajime.</p>
<p>He was aware of the time - about 6:25 AM - and he knew his alarm would be going off in five minutes.</p>
<p>He wondered about the repercussions of just not showing up to work without calling in.<br/>
He’d get a strict warning at best, and fired at worst.</p>
<p>But Oikawa made it hard to want to leave his bed. If the warmth wasn’t enough, Oikawa found an amazingly comfortable way to wrap an arm around Hajime’s body.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s fingers splayed across Hajime’s chest, slightly twitching in his sleep every now and then.<br/>
He held Hajime firmly, but not tight enough that Hajime couldn’t shake him off if he wanted.</p>
<p>Which he didn’t.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to move out of their comfortable tangled positions, but he knew his alarm would wake Oikawa.<br/>
Begrudgingly, he carefully reached across the bed to snatch his phone off the nightstand, making sure not to move too much.</p>
<p>He quickly silenced the alarm before it could ring without stirring his partner.<br/>
He took a moment to relish in his small victory and rewarded himself by listening to Oikawa’s breathing.</p>
<p>Hajime was amazed their relationship had even lasted this long.<br/>
Not that he didn’t think it would, but he always assumed Oikawa would eventually get tired of him or find someone else, what with how popular the guy was.<br/>
It wasn’t like Hajime was Oikawa’s only choice, after all.</p>
<p>They’d been dating since their first year of college, and it was Hajime who had confessed first.<br/>
It was a sloppy confession, sometime while he was visiting Oikawa at his dorm in a college about an hour from Hajime’s own.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s roommates were out, so it was just the two of them playing video games together.<br/>
Hajime couldn’t recall exactly how it happened, but he had mumbled something along the lines of “I’m…. really in love with you,” in between a conversation.</p>
<p>Oikawa had cried - sniffling something about how he’d been waiting for Hajime to say it.<br/>
(Which Hajime had promptly kissed him and asked him why the hell Oikawa hadn’t said it himself. According to Oikawa, it was vaguely the same reasons as Hajime’s for not confessing sooner.)</p>
<p>Years later, after they both finished college, they moved in together.<br/>
Hajime got an office job and Oikawa continued to play volleyball.</p>
<p>Of course, Hajime was well in love with Oikawa for years prior to confessing. Maybe he’d realized it in junior high, he couldn’t quite recall.<br/>
Though he’d always assumed he just… wasn’t allowed to date Oikawa.</p>
<p>Oikawa was a shining light in terms of availability romantically - he was untouchable, or at least it felt like that.<br/>
Even when Oikawa tried out dating in high school, he still felt out of reach to Hajime.</p>
<p>They’d been best friends since childhood, and both being fairly stubborn and competitive, small fights were a norm between them.</p>
<p>Those fights, when they were younger, would seldom escalate past a breaking point, and though the disagreements followed them into their adult life together, they’d never gone too far with it.</p>
<p>Arguments could turn into yelling and even distance at times, but the threat of splitting up had never hung over their heads despite the fights.</p>
<p>Because both knew they would never do it themselves.<br/>
Breaking up wasn’t a concept that even existed in their heads in regards to each other.</p>
<p>In the times of fights, it might have hung heavy in fear that the other might finally snap, but over time, they realized neither was willing to, nor ever wanted to.</p>
<p>They’d always go to sleep angry and wake up, tangled in each other, basking in the sunlight, their quarrel all but forgotten.<br/>
They never needed to talk, either - they already knew what to do to make it up to the other.</p>
<p>Breakfast in the mornings, massages, extra kisses, and if it was a larger fight, likely some form of apology sex.</p>
<p>Waking up to Oikawa every day, clashes or not, was one of the things Hajime would never admit he adored.<br/>
It was one of the many little rewards for loving Oikawa, and he made sure to never take it for granted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as Hajime wanted to lay in bed all day with Oikawa, he knew if he stayed for too long, he actually <i>would</i> give up motivation to go to work.<br/>
And the minute he gave in, he might as well just quit his job because he’d never want to go to work again.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, taking one more moment to enjoy Oikawa’s arms comfortably snaked around him, his skin warmly pressed to Hajime’s, breath cozy and light, and he sat up, untangling Oikawa from him.</p>
<p>Instead of retracting, Oikawa’s arm simply flopped into Hajime’s lap as he sat up.</p>
<p>But Oikawa stirred, fingers stretching as he exhaled, before feeling Hajime’s thigh and squeezing affectionately.<br/>
Oikawa squinted his eyes open, not quite willing to wake up yet.</p>
<p>A sunbeam just missed his eyes and instead cast a glow over his messy brown hair.<br/>
He looked beautiful, but Hajime supposed he looked beautiful at any given time. It was just something Oikawa couldn’t turn off, his beauty.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, don’t get up yet,” Oikawa hummed as he moved to bury his face into Hajime’s lap.</p>
<p>Hajime reached down to run his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, gently scratching at Oikawa’s scalp.<br/>
Oikawa leaned into him happily, akin to a cat arching its back into a pet.</p>
<p>Hajime replied quietly, “I’ve gotta get ready for work.”</p>
<p>“You’ve still got an hour!” Oikawa whined, looking up at Hajime to give him puppy-dog eyes.</p>
<p>They almost worked, too.</p>
<p>“It takes an hour to get ready, babe,” Hajime murmured, moving his fingers down to cup Oikawa’s face.</p>
<p>Oikawa pouted, before closing his eyes and tipping his face up pointedly.<br/>
Hajime sighed resignedly, leaning down and kissing Oikawa.</p>
<p>He meant to only give Oikawa a peck, but the latter reached up and held Hajime from pulling away quickly.</p>
<p>It wasn’t out of the ordinary, of course. Hajime was used to this.<br/>
So Hajime humored him, thumbing over Oikawa’s cheekbone, carding his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.</p>
<p>Hajime scoffed when Oikawa slipped his tongue past his teeth.<br/>
Their tongues tangled and wrestled as Oikawa moaned into the kiss until Hajime pulled back gently, but firmly.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ve really gotta get ready now,” he muttered. “We can do this after I get back.”</p>
<p>Oikawa tried out those puppy-dog eyes again, but Hajime rolled his eyes and moved to get out of bed.</p>
<p>Oikawa caught his waist, wrapping his arms around it loosely.<br/>
Hajime grunted in mild frustration. Oikawa <i>was</i> always so clingy. Just one of the tiny hurdles of dating him.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like Hajime didn’t know about Oikawa’s clinginess, either. He’d always been a bit needy, even in their younger days.</p>
<p>“We can make it fast,” Oikawa protested quickly.</p>
<p>That was tempting, it really was.<br/>
But Hajime steeled himself.</p>
<p>“Tooru, we just woke up. We’re out of condoms, anyway. Just wait ‘til I get back,” Hajime said sternly, but still ruffled Oikawa’s hair tenderly despite himself.</p>
<p>Oikawa complained, “I don’t wanna wait half the day! You can just do me raw!”</p>
<p>“That’ll just take more time.”</p>
<p>“Hajimeeee, compromise with mee,” Oikawa whined, crawling up Hajime’s torso and burying his head into the crook of Hajime’s neck.<br/>
It quickly turned into him suckling little spots into Hajime’s nape, not enough to add color, but pleasurable nonetheless.</p>
<p>Hajime sighed, but caved.<br/>
“I’ll suck you off,” he offered.</p>
<p>He expected Oikawa to jump at the offer, but instead he unstuck his mouth from Hajime’s neck and leaned over to look in Hajime’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Oikawa asked, raising his eyebrows. “If you do, you’ll be hard all day.”</p>
<p>“<i>You’re</i> the horny one. I thought you liked it when I gave you head.”</p>
<p>Oikawa slung his arms around Hajime’s neck, pressing their cheeks together.<br/>
“I don’t mind giving back if it’s you, Hajime!”</p>
<p>“Then <i>you’ll</i> be hard all day while I’m gone.”</p>
<p>Oikawa hummed as his hands began to roam Hajime’s chest. “I can wait. It’s not like I can’t jerk off, either.”</p>
<p>Hajime groaned. “If you can wait now, why can’t you wait for me to just get back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime and Oikawa swapped positions during sex frequently.<br/>
Oikawa loved getting pegged, but adored when Hajime sucked him off.<br/>
And Hajime liked it either way.</p>
<p>Still, Oikawa didn’t seem to offer blowjobs to Hajime as often.<br/>
It wasn’t that he disliked giving them, but Hajime usually offered them first, knowing Oikawa liked it so much.</p>
<p>So Oikawa blowing him was a bit of a treat for Hajime.<br/>
Oikawa made a show of it, too, making sure to feel up Hajime’s entire torso until Hajime hurried him.</p>
<p>“You’re so impatient. I’m <i>trying</i> to set the mood here,” Oikawa huffed as he readjusted himself from where he kneeled on the floor.<br/>
He eyed Hajime’s dick in front of him with hungry eyes, licking his lips.</p>
<p>Hajime rolled his eyes.<br/>
“<i>I’m</i> trying to not get fired.”</p>
<p>“You can complain all you want, but you’re getting head either way.”</p>
<p>Hajime leaned back, extending his arms out behind him and grabbed a fistful of the comforter.<br/>
He watched as Oikawa glanced up, winked at him, and licked a long strip, flat-tongued, from the base of Hajime’s cock to the tip.</p>
<p>Hajime didn’t bother holding back the deep, guttural groan in his throat.<br/>
Oikawa liked the noises anyway; he always said he loved getting to hear how much Hajime was enjoying himself.</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t waste any time; he immediately went back down and began bobbing his head, hollowing his cheeks.<br/>
Hajime breathed in time with Oikawa’s dips, his huffs getting increasingly more ragged and heavy.</p>
<p>Hajime found a grip in Oikawa’s hair, struggling to hold back from grabbing his head and facefucking him - he would have, too, had it not been so early in the morning.<br/>
He pulled on Oikawa’s scalp each time Oikawa came up, earning him a pleased moan.</p>
<p>“Tooru…” Hajime murmured, the name escaping his lips without thought.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes flicked up to meet Hajime’s, a smile behind them, as he swallowed.</p>
<p>He was beautiful like this, too - beautiful eyes trailing Hajime’s face as beautiful lips sucked and moaned around him.<br/>
Oikawa’s hair was still tousled and messy from waking up, and Hajime’s hand in it did no favors, but Oikawa still somehow looked beautiful.</p>
<p>It spilled out of Hajime’s mouth, unprompted and without intention, a mumble that was barely audible and that he was hardly even aware had slipped out, “So fucking beautiful…”</p>
<p>But Oikawa heard it, perked up and melted into Hajime.<br/>
Hajime’s hands left Oikawa’s hair and moved down to cup his face delicately, a gesture that Oikawa leaned into with loving eyes.</p>
<p>Despite the intimacy, Hajime was getting close.<br/>
His hand dropped from Oikawa’s face to focus on keeping himself upright, panting and groaning as Oikawa took the cue to go rougher.</p>
<p>Almost every dip was a deepthroat, and Hajime could feel his cock slide through Oikawa’s throat, feel Oikawa’s gag reflexes react before he came back up and licked his lips.<br/>
He could feel how hungry Oikawa was with each deeper suck, Oikawa’s breathing mixed with Hajime’s moaning.</p>
<p>It only took a couple more deep sucks for Hajime to give a sharp warning before he was shooting hot white into Oikawa’s open mouth.</p>
<p>Oikawa lapped the cum up, giving Hajime’s dick a few more sucks to clean him off.<br/>
He swallowed it all like a pro, grinning lazily in the aftermath as he laid his head in Hajime’s lap.</p>
<p>“You did so good, babe,” Hajime praised, combing his fingers more gently through Oikawa’s hair, smoothing out the tangles as best he could.</p>
<p>Oikawa purred, “You were so gorgeous, dear. I could watch your face as you cum all day.”</p>
<p>“I could say the same for you,” Hajime snorted.</p>
<p>“We should do that the next time you’re off. Just a full day of sex. Fun for the whole day.”</p>
<p>Hajime chuckled, leaning down to plant a light kiss on Oikawa’s head.<br/>
“We’d get tired after the third time, love.”</p>
<p>It was a pet name Hajime used sparingly; he always found pet names to be awkward and clunky, though Oikawa loved using them and being called them.<br/>
So Hajime tried out different pet names when he felt confident enough to use them, and every time, Oikawa would melt.<br/>
It made Hajime want to use them more.</p>
<p>Oikawa used them as easily as he breathed, and despite how strange Hajime had felt about the nicknames at first, Oikawa said them so lovingly with him that he started to love them as well.</p>
<p>Oikawa shrugged, lifting his head, beaming. “I’d never get tired of you.”</p>
<p>Hajime cupped Oikawa’s face and pulled him up slightly to kiss him on the lips.<br/>
It was full of love and affection, a slow, careful kiss that they both leaned into.</p>
<p>Hajime could still taste his cum on Oikawa’s tongue, mixed in with their kiss.<br/>
It wasn’t bitter, though. It was tolerable and not at all unpleasant enough to ruin the kiss.</p>
<p>When they pulled back, Oikawa smirked, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Hajime’s neck.<br/>
“You should call in today, babe.”</p>
<p>Hajime rolled his eyes as he placed one more small kiss on Oikawa’s lips.<br/>
“No can do. C’mon, I’ll be late at this point.”</p>
<p>“I’m hard.”</p>
<p>“I already warned you. Just wait ‘til I get back.”</p>
<p>Oikawa begrudgingly pulled off of him, following him into the bathroom to wash his own mouth out as Hajime showered.</p>
<p>Sometime as Hajime was washing his hair, Oikawa slipped into the shower with him.<br/>
They didn’t do anything sexual, and Hajime even offered to wash Oikawa’s hair for him, but Oikawa complained the whole time about his hard-on.</p>
<p>Throughout the shower, Oikawa touched himself, but Hajime mostly ignored him.<br/>
It wasn’t unnatural for them to have shower sex either, but Hajime <i>was</i> trying to get ready for work.</p>
<p>Every chance that Oikawa could, though, his hands were somewhere on Hajime’s body.<br/>
His chest, his arms, his face, his stomach. They roamed as much as they could, and Hajime allowed him for the most part unless Oikawa’s hands were in the way of his shower.</p>
<p>Hajime shut off the shower and began drying himself before Oikawa could work himself to completion, though.</p>
<p>Hajime wouldn’t admit it, but there was the slightest bit of smug satisfaction in Oikawa’s offended glare at him when he turned the water off.<br/>
Hajime <i>had</i> warned him, after all.</p>
<p>Even though he nagged, Oikawa still slipped into a robe and followed Hajime like a lost puppy back to the bedroom to get changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look so handsome, lovely,” Oikawa hummed as he looked Hajime over at the door.<br/>
He was still dressed in only his robe, and his hair was still wet.</p>
<p>Hajime rolled his eyes playfully, wrapping his arms around Oikawa and kissing his cheek.<br/>
“Only ‘cause you have a thing for suits. <i>You</i> look better right now, anyway.”</p>
<p>Oikawa caught his lips before Hajime could pull back, dipping into a deep kiss before finally parting.<br/>
“You should do me in those clothes some time. Would be pretty hot,” he purred, leaning against the doorframe.</p>
<p>“And get your spunk all over my <i>work clothes</i>?”</p>
<p>Oikawa scoffed. “We <i>have</i> a washing machine. At least do me in your button-up.”</p>
<p>“Only in your dreams.”</p>
<p>“I also dreamed about shower sex when we started dating, and we eventually did that. It’s just a matter of time, Hajime,” Oikawa chuckled softly.</p>
<p>Hajime breathed a laugh and planted one more good kiss on Oikawa’s lips before he turned and opened the door.<br/>
“I’ll be back later. Don’t forget to grab some condoms when you go out today.”</p>
<p>“I’ll buy the condoms, but I still say we do it raw tonight,” Oikawa teased, smirking.</p>
<p>“We’ll see. Love you, see you later.”</p>
<p>“Don’t have too much fun at work.”</p>
<p>“Never. Not when I have my own fun waiting at home for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Work went slow, as it always seemed to do.<br/>
Hajime was antsy the whole time, stealing glances at the clock, wondering how much longer he had to be here.</p>
<p>It had only been a handful of hours since he came in, but he was already bored out of his mind.<br/>
His office job was really only going to be a temporary thing until he could find something better, but he had already put in so much work into his job that it would be more of a pain to quit.</p>
<p>He didn’t hate his job or anything, but part of him still wished he had something more exciting to do besides answering calls and watching presentations and doing paperwork.</p>
<p>He was struggling to stay awake during a presentation about the company’s logo when his phone buzzed in his pocket.<br/>
He figured he must have forgotten to silence it, but his coworkers didn’t seem to notice or hear the vibration.</p>
<p>Hajime was sitting at the far edge of the table, out of eyesight from most of his coworkers, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to just glance at the message. It could be important, after all.</p>
<p>Doing his best not to seem obvious, he glanced down at his phone as he opened the message from Oikawa.</p>
<p>He only got a small glimpse of it - Oikawa sprawled out on the couch, his tongue sticking out in a cheeky expression, hand caressed over his thigh, his bare legs spread, and between them… Hajime shoved his phone back in his pocket with enough fervor to alert his coworkers.</p>
<p>“Are you alright, Iwaizumi?” one of his coworkers asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>Hajime cleared his throat, heat running through his face.<br/>
“I’m fine, sorry about that. I… nodded off. Startled myself awake.”</p>
<p>“Did you not get enough sleep last night? Do you need to be excused?”</p>
<p>“No, no. Don’t mind me, sorry. Go ahead and continue,” he assured with as much of a grin he could manage.</p>
<p>His coworkers hesitantly continued the presentation, but Hajime’s mind was far off somewhere else.<br/>
More precisely, his mind was on Oikawa and that image. Even though he only caught a small glimpse of it, it still stuck in Hajime’s mind.</p>
<p>Was Oikawa at home like that right now? Or did he jerk off and then send the picture afterwards? Why did he send it <i>now</i> of all times?</p>
<p>The heat from embarrassment was quickly pooling in Hajime’s suddenly-much-too-tight pants.</p>
<p>The heat of embarrassment turned into arousal…  turned into frustration.</p>
<p>Oikawa <i>knew</i> he was at work.<br/>
He <i>knew</i> Hajime would check the message for fear of importance <i>despite</i> being at work.<br/>
He <i>knew</i> Hajime would get turned on by such a picture, but would be forced to wait out the last two hours until he could come home.<br/>
What a fucking <i>asshole</i>.</p>
<p>Once the presentation and meeting ended (Hajime <i>hardly</i> gave any input into the discussion at all), he lingered at the table trying to look busy with putting paperwork away.</p>
<p>He waited until most of his colleagues were out of the room to stand up and awkwardly hold his manilla folder over his erection to follow them out.</p>
<p>One of his coworkers pulled him aside, and his heart skyrocketed in embarrassment until his coworker simply advised him to get some rest and be ready for the next presentation.</p>
<p>Hajime spent the rest of his two hours of work with his pants uncomfortably pressed against his bulge and heat practically radiating off of him like a mug of coffee.</p>
<p>When he was finally allowed to go home, he all but sprinted to the train station.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hajime threw open the door of their apartment in a flustered rage to find Oikawa calmly sitting on the couch, watching a comedy, judging by the laugh track that played.</p>
<p>Oikawa was draped in the robe from that morning, but his shoulders were exposed and the robe pooled around his elbows sloppily.</p>
<p>Oikawa glanced up from the tv and flashed a smile when he saw Hajime’s face.<br/>
“Welcome home, honey! I got the condoms, like you asked. They’re sitting on the kitchen coun-”</p>
<p>Hajime crossed the room in record time, standing directly in front of Oikawa as another laugh track played on the tv.<br/>
He leaned down, situating his hands against the backrest of the couch on either side of Oikawa's head, pinning Oikawa to the couch.<br/>
Oikawa simply smirked, raising his eyebrows in unspoken rhetorical question.</p>
<p>“Forget the damn condoms,” Hajime snarled, working to pull off the rest of Oikawa’s robe.</p>
<p>Oikawa whistled, that smirk never leaving his face.<br/>
“<i>Ohhhh</i>? You don’t want ‘em after all?” he chirped with mock surprise.</p>
<p>He allowed his robe to fall into his lap as Hajime quickly stuck his lips to Oikawa’s neck and bit spots all over him.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you change?” Oikawa moaned without much concern.</p>
<p>Hajime tugged at his tie, cursing under his breath when he couldn’t get it undone fast enough.<br/>
Oikawa lightly swatted his hands away, undoing the tie flawlessly with two quick movements.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes darted down to Hajime’s obvious erection and licked his lips.<br/>
“Is that for me? Aw, babe, you shouldn’t have!”</p>
<p>Hajime’s patience was quickly running thin, so he snatched Oikawa’s hands when they moved to undo his belt.<br/>
“<i>You</i> don’t touch.”</p>
<p>Oikawa grinned smugly, but held his hands up in surrender.<br/>
He watched carefully as Hajime undid his own belt, breathing a laugh.<br/>
“I get the feeling you’re frustrated about something, dear. Whatever could it be? You can always confide in me.”</p>
<p>Hajime stopped his progress on unzipping his pants to roughly cup Oikawa’s face with one hand, squeezing his cheeks, causing him to pucker his lips.<br/>
“Seems like you’re a bit impatient today, <i>darling</i>, so I think I’ll take my time,” he growled lowly, licking his lips when Oikawa shuddered.</p>
<p>“You’re so fucking hot,” Oikawa murmured as Hajime pushed his shoulders back to meet the backrest of the couch.</p>
<p>Hajime took the time to pull his pants down enough to let his erection free before he kicked off his shoes.<br/>
He kept his clothes on for the most part; his tie hung loosely around his neck, the sleeves of his button-up were sloppily rolled up to his elbows, his pants still clung to his waist but allowed room for his dick.</p>
<p>A quick glance around the couch and he spotted the lube sitting on the floor.<br/>
He darted for it, quickly dumping an excess into his hand.</p>
<p>Oikawa chuckled lightly, “You knew exactly where to look. My, you seem pretty experienced at this.”</p>
<p>“Turn around,” Hajime ordered.<br/>
He had half a mind to slam into Oikawa right away, but as frustrated as he was, he didn’t actually want to hurt his partner.</p>
<p>Oikawa complied immediately, flipping himself around and resting his elbows along the couch’s backrest, presenting his ass to Hajime.<br/>
He yelped a moan when Hajime slapped his ass cheek hard enough to leave a faded print, his own erection twitching.</p>
<p>Almost immediately after, Hajime planted a line of softer kisses down Oikawa’s tailbone, ending on his red ass.<br/>
Oikawa looked over his shoulder at Hajime, loving eyes and a deep blush.</p>
<p>Hajime slipped a slick finger in, and Oikawa melted into nonsensical moaning.<br/>
Maybe it was a bit dramatic, all things considered, but Hajime didn’t mind, especially when he added a couple more and Oikawa really <i>did</i> dissolve into his hand.<br/>
He couldn’t catch all the words Oikawa was murmuring, but he heard a string of pleased swears and his name.</p>
<p>Oikawa was much looser than Hajime had expected, though he shouldn’t have been surprised.<br/>
The former <i>had</i> been at home all day, after all.</p>
<p>Oikawa groaned, “Babe, just… I’m fine… I’m already… <i>god</i>, just fuck me already…”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Hajime hummed, reaching a hand around to hook Oikawa’s chin from behind, “I couldn’t quite catch that, <i>dear</i>. What is it that you want? I won’t know if you don’t tell me properly.”</p>
<p>“Fuck me… fuck me so hard I can’t stand… <i>Oh, fuck…!</i>” Oikawa whined breathlessly.</p>
<p>Hajime leaned forward, placed a gentle kiss between Oikawa’s shoulder blades.<br/>
“All that time alone at home wasn’t enough?”</p>
<p>“Hajime…” Oikawa pleaded, grinding against Hajime as best he could.</p>
<p>Hajime pulled his finger out and rested his stiff dick between Oikawa’s ass.<br/>
Oikawa eagerly pressed against him, trying to get friction, but Hajime instead lazily drew his fingernail along Oikawa’s spine softly.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s back arched as his nail edged along the small of his back.<br/>
He held himself up by his elbows, his knees verging on giving out. The cushions of the couch did not aid his weak state as his torso slid down the backrest.</p>
<p>Hajime found a grip on Oikawa's shoulder, and another on his hip.<br/>
He let his cock rest against Oikawa's ass as he snatched the bottle of lube from where he had tossed it onto the couch.</p>
<p>He poured a generous amount over them, cursing slightly as it dripped onto the couch cushions.<br/>
Hajime made a mental note to clean the couch later, but quickly pushed that thought aside.</p>
<p>Oikawa gasped softly at the feeling of the lube trickling down his thighs, but moaned when Hajime took the time to rut against him.</p>
<p>“<i>Hajime</i>,” Oikawa breathed, “<i>Please</i> hurry up. I’ve patiently waited all day.”</p>
<p>Hajime scoffed pointedly, “<i>Patiently</i>, my ass. You’ve been nothing but clingy and needy all day.”</p>
<p>“You like that though, don’t you?” Oikawa purred as Hajime teased him by rubbing his cock over his hole. “You get turned on by it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“And yet you’re acting so frustrated,” Oikawa’s breath hitched as Hajime teased him again, a bit more urgently.</p>
<p>“This is both a punishment and reward, then,” Hajime mumbled, lining himself up.</p>
<p>“That’s bad teaching.”</p>
<p>Oikawa dissolved into a mess of <i>ah!</i>’s and <i>nngh!</i>’s as Hajime carefully slid his cock in, going as deep as he could.</p>
<p>Hajime huffed a short laugh, his labored breath heavy.<br/>
“I’m getting the desired outcome either way.”</p>
<p>“Out<i>cum</i>,” Oikawa joked airily, breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Shut up before I pull out.”</p>
<p>Oikawa barked a laugh, only slightly strained by the moan he bit back at Hajime’s dick in him.<br/>
“Sorry, sorry. Continue, if you please.”</p>
<p>Hajime took to thrusting slowly at first, keeping a steady rhythm and making sure Oikawa wasn’t in any pain.<br/>
Though, judging by Oikawa’s delighted moans, that concern was quickly extinguished.<br/>
So Hajime quickened his pace, roughened his thrusts.</p>
<p>Oikawa was loud during sex, <i>especially</i> when he was the one receiving.<br/>
It was something Hajime found out <i>very</i> quickly into their relationship; the first time they did it, Iwaizumi had topped, and Oikawa’s roommates definitely heard everything in the next room.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi had left that night, but Oikawa had assured him the next morning that the atmosphere in his dorm was definitely known.</p>
<p>It was easier to shut Oikawa up when his mouth was preoccupied with blowing him, but from behind, Oikawa all but screamed in pleasure.</p>
<p>Most of it was just <i>fuck fuck ah keep going Hajime fuck holy shit</i> but every now and then, he’d manage to slip some dirty talk in.</p>
<p>“You’re so deep,” “It feels so good,” “Fuck me harder,” “You’re so rough,” and other such sentiments would flow out of his mouth in hot mumbling and panting.</p>
<p>Hajime reached over and pushed Oikawa’s head - gently, but firmly - into the cushions of the couch’s backrest.</p>
<p>Oikawa complied, burying his face into the cushions to try to muffle his moaning.</p>
<p>Though it honestly didn’t help too much; Oikawa’s groans were loud enough that muffling them wouldn’t do much to actually quiet them.</p>
<p>Hajime figured he’d just quicken his pace, get to their climax quicker.<br/>
He took a step forward, pushing Oikawa further into the couch to pull his knee up to rest on the couch’s cushions.<br/>
It wasn’t much, but it was enough leverage to thrust deeper into him.</p>
<p>Behind him, Oikawa’s stupid tv show was still going, laugh tracks and clapping playing over Oikawa’s whining.<br/>
It would almost kill the mood if Hajime wasn’t so distracted. Still, he cursed it in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Hajime readjusted himself slightly, but the slight adjustment gave him just the right angle, because after just one more prod, Oikawa gasped, sinking into the cushions.</p>
<p>Hajime’s loose tie finally fell off from around his neck, but Hajime didn’t mind it. He wasn’t even sure where it’d fallen, but he figured worst case scenario, he’d buy a new one.</p>
<p>“<i>Fuck!</i> Right there, babe! That feels so <i>goooooood</i>,”  Oikawa whimpered, pulling his arm around the back of the backrest, trying to steady himself.</p>
<p>Hajime leaned forward, placing a kiss over one of the marks he’d left on Oikawa’s shoulder earlier.<br/>
Oikawa breathed an airy sigh as Hajime brushed his lips over the tender skin, though he kept pushing back against Hajime to find friction when Hajime wasn’t moving.</p>
<p>“Hang on, love,” Hajime murmured as warning.</p>
<p>Oikawa found a grip on the backrest and glanced over his shoulder to give Hajime the okay.<br/>
Hajime took his cue and pounded into the sweet spot he’d found.<br/>
Oikawa threw his head back, forgetting about the thin walls of their apartment, screaming and moaning nonsense as Hajime fucked him into delirium.</p>
<p>He was beautiful like this as well, Hajime thought.<br/>
Oikawa had a beauty around him at all times, but getting fucked into the couch was a different kind of beautiful that Hajime had found. And it was all to himself, too.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s natural beauty was on display for anyone to see, but this kind of beauty - the kind of primal beauty Oikawa could only exude as he was yelling Hajime’s name and slurring gibberish - was reserved for only Hajime’s eyes.</p>
<p>And Hajime did <i>not</i> take that for granted.</p>
<p>Oikawa gave a shrill cry of alert of his closeness before he was shooting onto the cushions of the couch.</p>
<p>He wailed as he rode it out, “Ohhh, <i>fuck!</i> Hajime- <i>fuck</i>! Ahh, no, keep going! Please don’t stop yet!”</p>
<p>Hajime happily complied, not losing his pace in the slightest at Oikawa’s orgasm.<br/>
He fucked Oikawa through his completion, and with the aid of Oikawa’s oversensitive whimpers, thrust himself to a climax.</p>
<p>By the time Hajime was spurting steamy hot white into Oikawa, the latter was breathless, unable to form words in his aftermath.</p>
<p>Oikawa purred in acknowledgement when Hajime leaned down to kiss the back of Oikawa’s neck, moist with sweat.</p>
<p>After a moment, Hajime asked quietly, “You okay?”</p>
<p>Oikawa glanced over his shoulder, pursing his lips as a signal for Hajime to cover them with his own.<br/>
It was a brief kiss, only really meant to let Hajime know Oikawa wasn’t in any real pain.</p>
<p>Hajime leaned back and slowly slid out of Oikawa, cum dripping down Oikawa’s thighs and onto the couch in white strings.<br/>
It followed Hajime’s cock on the way out as well, spilling and splattering to the wood floor in front of the couch.</p>
<p>All the while, Oikawa let out low moans as thick cum pooled around his knees on the couch cushions.</p>
<p>Hajime cursed the mess, stepping back off the couch and stumbling a bit as his knees briefly gave out from exhaustion.<br/>
His clothes stuck to him, uncomfortably clingy and sweaty.<br/>
“I’ll go grab a towel,” he offered.</p>
<p>Oikawa hummed in agreement, still foggy from his orgasm.<br/>
He didn’t move - likely because he was unable to yet - and sank down from the backrest so that he laid across the couch, cum smearing against his hips on the cushions his knees had been.</p>
<p>Hajime dipped into the bathroom, not bothering to flick on a light and paying for it, accidentally knocking over a can of shaving cream and a bottle of hand soap as he pulled a couple hand towels down from the shelf that hung on the wall.<br/>
The items clattered to the ground, but Hajime didn’t bother with them, turning and leaving with the towels.</p>
<p>When he made his way back to the living room, Oikawa was still on the couch, looking just as disheveled as Hajime had left him.</p>
<p>“What was all the noise?” Oikawa asked as Hajime rounded the couch to face him.</p>
<p>Hajime tossed a hand towel onto Oikawa’s face as he replied flippantly, “Nothing broke.”</p>
<p>He used his own towel to first wipe the sweat from his face, then moved down to wipe his hips and dick.</p>
<p>Oikawa pulled his own towel off his face, wiping his lower half, then groaning.<br/>
“The couch is a mess,” he grumbled, lifting his hips to wipe the cum that had smeared over them.</p>
<p>Hajime sighed, moving to help Oikawa clean himself.<br/>
“We should just get a new one at this point. Think this one’s had it.”<br/>
He glanced down at Oikawa’s hole, still slick with Hajime’s cum. He let out a short breath, half in humor and half in exasperation.<br/>
“Should’ve used condoms.”</p>
<p>Oikawa barked a laugh, reaching up to caress Hajime’s face.<br/>
“I even went through the trouble of buying them!”</p>
<p>Hajime rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Let’s take a shower. I’ll help you get it all out.”</p>
<p>Oikawa hazily sat up, still a bit dizzy.<br/>
“It was hotter this way, though. And I got my wish,” he smirked, eyeing down Hajime’s clothes.</p>
<p>Hajime huffed, “Don’t act like you didn’t set this whole thing up.”</p>
<p>Oikawa hummed as he stood, unbuttoning Hajime’s shirt to expose his chest.<br/>
“But wasn’t it so good? You have to do me from the front next time, I want to be able to see your beautiful face when you fuck me.”</p>
<p>Hajime’s heart fluttered, but he feigned annoyance and scowled.<br/>
“If next time, I’m fucking you that hard, you’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>Oikawa snickered as he headed towards the bathroom, Hajime in tow.<br/>
“You can just admit you had fun. If you wanna do me raw again, I won’t complain. I can even do you raw, if you want,” he chirped, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he flicked on the lights of the bathroom.</p>
<p>Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn’t kind of looking forward to that, though.<br/>
The thought would have turned him on, if he had enough time to really fantasize it, but Oikawa tripping over the shaving cream can ripped a cackle out of him before he could.</p>
<p>“Owww… stop laughing and help me up! Why did you not pick this up when you knocked it over?!”</p>
<p>Hajime held his hand out for Oikawa to take as he was howling with laughter.<br/>
“I was a bit preoccupied at the time,” he said, gesturing to Oikawa’s bare body.</p>
<p>Oikawa rolled his eyes as Hajime helped him up, only to immediately trip over the soap bottle.</p>
<p>Hajime’s roaring laughter continued into the shower with them, where he massaged Oikawa’s shoulder for him and planted kisses over his neck in between his laughter.</p>
<p>All the while, Oikawa chided him to stop laughing, though he giggled when Hajime left light, fluttering kisses on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>And Hajime thought, Oikawa was <i>especially</i> beautiful like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in my mind, iwa has definitely pulled out before and left oikawa to handle himself after oikawa made a stupid joke during sex; iwa does not play around</p>
<p> </p>
<p>i would plug my social medias here bUT UHHH im kind of embarrassed so u know the drill, go find em on my profile or smth ksjgndskjn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>